heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Companion
The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Companion is a 2006 trade paperback by Don Rosa published by Gemstone Publishing for The Walt Disney Company. It is a companion to The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck volume that was made in 2005. A lot of the characters in the companion were used in the original volume. Characters: Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Magica De Spell, Fergus McDuck, Matilda McDuck, Hortense McDuck, Howard Rockerduck, Rachet Gearloose, Angus "Pothole" McDuck, Glittering Goldie O'Gilt, Soapy Slick, The Beagle Boys, Gyro Gearloose, Downy O'Drake. Publication history Most of the chapters were done in the second Gladstone era (1993-1998; except for Last Sled to Dawson, which was first published in 1988, during Gladstone's original 1986-1990 run), and published in Gladstone's Uncle Scrooge (except for Hearts of the Yukon, which was printed by Gladstone in Walt Disney Giant #1) up until The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark. Three stories were done later, during the Gemstone era (2003-2008), which are The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut, The Prisoner of White Agony Creek and The Dream of a Lifetime. The Prisoner of White Agony Creek, at the time of its release of the Companion, was the only story not previously printed in an American comic book and had only appeared in European prints by then. Even though The Dream of a Lifetime and The Last Sled to Dawson are not really parts of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, they fit into the compilation because they deal with Scrooge when he was younger. Stories * Of Ducks Dimes and Destinies (Part 0 of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck) - Magica goes back in time to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime before he gets the chance to earn it. * The Cowboy Captain of the Cutty Sark (Part 3B of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck) - Scrooge goes to Indonesia where he tries to sell a bunch of bulls to a sultan but a rival sultan steals them and he has to get them back with help from his old friend Rachet Gearloose. * The Vigilante of Pizen Bluff (Part 6B of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck) - Scrooge goes to the west and shares an adventure with his uncle Angus Pothole McDuck and a bunch of western heroes who include Buffalo Bill, Annie Oakley, Geronimo, and PT Barnum. * The Prisoner of White Agony Creek (Part 8B of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck) - This story tells what happened after Scrooge took Goldie O'Gilt to his claim in White Agony Creek and he is encountered by Wyatt Earp, Bat Masterson, and Judge Roy Bean as well as Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. * Hearts of the Yukon (Chapter 8C of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck) -Scrooge is falsely accused of tracking mud and he gets his claim rescinded by Sam Steele and he has to confront Goldie O'Gilt about it. * The Sharpie of The Culebra Cut (Chapter 10B of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck) - Scrooge and his sisters are in Panama and they meet Teddy Roosevelt and have an adventure with him. * The Last Sled to Dawson (excerpt only, featuring a flashback sequence) - Scrooge loses a dogsled. * The Dream of a Lifetime- The Beagle Boys steal a dream making invention from Gyro Gearloose and use it to invade Scrooge's dreams. Donald has to go into Scrooge's dreams to get them out of there and they chase each other through different chapters of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. Category:2006 graphic novels Category:Donald Duck comics by Don Rosa